


A Perfect Victory

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Things went differently, Chris is the one who ends up Wesker's captive in RE5, providing Wesker with so much amusement as he savors this perfect victory over his greatest foe.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	A Perfect Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).

After all this time Chris still fought and Wesker wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Each time they played this game was a fresh victory.

To an outside observer it would seem that the P30 had rendered Chris completely docile, but that was because they don’t know what to look for.

Wesker could see it as Chris stood impassive on the opposite side of the room, waiting for his next command, standing as far away as the tight leash of the P30 allowed him. It was there in the set of his jaw, the dull, distant look in his eyes, the way his fingers would occasionally twitch as he struggled to ball them into fists. Wesker knew him _intimately_, and so enjoyed watching Chris fight a battle only the two of them would ever know.

“I’m bored,” Wesker said quietly, his tone carefully devoid of inflection, just so he could watch Chris’ eyes snap into focus.

The former BSAA agent, now his oh so thoroughly pliant captive, was silent most of the time, only speaking when ordered to, but he still had thoughts of his own, thoughts that were hidden from Wesker, though if he wanted to he could drag them out one excruciating admission at a time.

That wasn’t what he wanted, at least not right now.

There would be a time for that later.

What he wanted now was to see Chris squirm and squirm he would.

He let the silence stretch too long, give Chris too much to think about. Chris knew what would follow, the game was always the same.

Except when it wasn’t.

This would be the usual though.

“Come over here.”

Chris took two steps, paused, took two more, then half of one before coming to a full stop, having found the balance between his own fierce will and the drug that compelled him to obey. Even that was a struggle for him, his breath grew harsh, his eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

Wesker savored every moment of it, smirking as Chris staggered another step forward, trying to find equilibrium between the casually given order and his ability to resist.

Eventually Wesker supposed that would give out and the man would be so thoroughly broken as to become yet another tiresome thing to be discarded, but he hoped that wouldn’t be any time soon. Not until after his final triumph at least, for all of the little ones along the way were so delicious.

If he waited eventually Chris would come to him, or he could come to Chris.

Or he could mix things up a little.

“Kneel.”

Chris dropped to the ground with a thud, too tired from fighting the first order to manage much of a struggle against the new one.

In fact Chris looked relieved, as though making him walk over to the former BSAA agent was a victory.

Chris wasn’t foolish enough to think something like that, less than a minor convenience was a victory on his part, was he?

Wesker didn’t think so.

To Chris it was about dragging things out for as long as possible, hoping that he would grow tired of the game. Sometimes it worked, and would end with Chris bloody and beaten for his insubordination, or dosed with P30 until he fell into unconsciousness.

This wasn’t going to be one of those times, though. Today he wanted his amusement and he wanted it to be direct.

Wesker paused, considering walking over to Chris and getting things started, but he had a better idea, something far more entertaining.

“Come to me.”

Chris started to stand up.

“No,” Wesker’s voice grew sharp, a command too direct for Chris to do anything but obey.

Chris froze half way to his feet.

“Crawl.”

Chris glared at him.

Wesker smirked, watching as Chris slowly, agonizingly came closer on his hands and knees.

This was something that he hadn’t thought to try before and likely wouldn’t try again, but this one time it was quite enjoyable to watch. There was something decidedly pleasing about watching his greatest enemy go through the motions of prostrating himself before him.

It was fitting he decided, and made what was to follow more enjoyable.

After several exquisite minutes Chris made his way to Wesker’s feet, eyes fixed steadfastly on the floor.

Wesker knew that Chris hated looking at him, at these times most of all.

For now that was fine. It was pleasurable simply to savor the way Chris waited, trembling with effort and rage and maybe, dare he imagine? shame.

If that was so it was in anticipation of the humiliation to come, for Wesker was far from done with him.

“Look up.”

Chris tilted his head upwards, eyes half closed, the P30 allowing him that much.

Wesker on the other hand wouldn’t.

“Look at me.”

Chris’ eyes snapped open, his teeth clenched tightly as his breathing grew even more labored.

It was fascinating to watch, enough so that Wesker didn’t give him another dose of P30. That would be for later, when there was no room for taking chances.

It was very possible that Chris was waiting for him to slip up in that way and Wesker wasn’t about to give him _that_ particular satisfaction.

Wesker stared down at Chris, watching as his utterly helpless captive’s eyes darted back and forth.

What were his thoughts in this moment? Helpless and futile as they were, Wesker wanted to know, but resisted the temptation to ask.

For now it was best to let Chris have his secret thoughts, there would be time later to pull those out, hold them up to the light to examine if they proved to be particularly fascinating specimens, or to throw back at him in the unlikely event that any of them were a surprise.

Wesker was confident they wouldn’t be. He knew Chris too well at this point, better than the man had ever wanted. Secret shames and countless disappointments had been unwillingly confessed, every failure and shortcoming dissected, every regret offered begrudgingly to Wesker as though a gift to be unwrapped.

“You know what’s next.”

Chris blinked.

Yes, he did, but that wasn’t an order.

His fingers twitched against the floor, as though trying to find something to hold onto.

There was nothing of course.

At last Chris nodded.

Of course he knew. How many times previously had they done this?

If expedience had been his goal Wesker could have taken matters into his own hands, but it wasn’t and it was so much better to use Chris’ unwilling hands, guiding his fingers without touching them through commands alternately sharp and mocking.

He could see Chris’ hands trembling as he unbuttoned his fly, feel the way his fingers shook as he took out his cock.

Wesker wasn’t yet fully hard, exciting as the foreplay had been, restraint was a virtue and the best was yet to come.

“Suck,” the one word command was accompanied by a dose of P30.

Chris’ whole body was shaking from the drug flowing through his veins as he took Wesker’s cock in his mouth, holding it there until the P30 and Wesker’s urgings forced him to do more.

The motions of his tongue were mechanical, back and forth against the shaft in an unvarying pattern. Chris’ lips were simply there gentle pressure and nothing more.

Wesker could command him, but his commands couldn’t make Chris feign enthusiasm, which was fine.

All good things were better if you had to work for them.

“Are you enjoying this?”

Chris shook his head, unable to do more with Wesker’s cock in his mouth.

It was an expected and honest answer, the same as ever.

“That’s a shame,” Wesker chuckled softly, “Because I certainly am.”

He thrust, forcing Chris to take the full length of his cock.

Chris gagged and spluttered, but Wesker’s fingers were entwined in his hair in an unspoken command.

Now Chris’ tongue moved rapidly, and irregularly, saliva flowing from the corners of his mouth as he struggled to breathe.

It was a glorious sight, one Wesker wished he could savor, but there was so much more to do and it was a sight he could see any time he wanted to.

He pulled back so that just the tip of his cock was in Chris’ mouth, watching as Chris alternated between sucking and gasping for breath, fighting the P30 as best as he could.

Wesker thrust again, just past half way. Not enough to cause Chris any real discomfort, but fast enough that Chris’ hands were at his waist to brace him.

Wesker wordlessly guided Chris up and down against his cock. The P30 couldn’t stop Chris from gagging at Wesker’s rough thrusts, simply force him to take them without protest until…

“Deepthroat me.”

Chris did as told, of course, taking Wesker’s full length, head twisting back and forth ever so slightly as he struggled to find a position that made breathing easier.

“Very good.”

Chris let out a muffled growl, or perhaps a groan.

Wesker neither knew nor cared.

He thrust a few more times and then stopped.

Victory was yet again at hand, but he had no desire to rush things, not when there were much more amusing ways of achieving it.

“Make me come.”

This was truly the most enjoyable part of this particular game. If Chris resisted it simply meant that he would be sucking Wesker’s cock for that much longer.

There was no enthusiasm in the way he worked his tongue against the underside of Wesker’s cock, curling in back and forth as he bobbed his head, struggling against the drug as it forced his own desire for this to end to betray him.

The desperate energy of Chris’ efforts more than made up for any other shortcomings. Wesker could feel climax growing near and struggled not to thrust. He wanted to make Chris work for this up until the last possible moment.

Finally it was too much and he grabbed Chris, pressing him hard against him as he came down the former BSAA agent’s throat.

Chris sputtered and gagged.

Too late Wesker realized that he had failed to command him to swallow.

Ah well, there would be a chance for that next time.

The moment he was finished Chris pulled back and glared up at him, come and saliva dripping down his chin.

Truly a wonderful sight so see Chris in such a state.

Wesker let out a sigh, not of contentment exactly, but of some emotion that he didn’t have interest in pinning down.

“Go clean yourself up.”

Chris rose and stomped out of the room, unable to close the door as he’d been told repeatedly in the past not to slam it.

He would do as told of course, and then the P30 would force him to return.

Wesker stared out the open door, anticipating Chris’ return.

By that time he would be more than ready for another round, for he hadn’t been lying when he said he was bored and Chris was such a wonderful diversion.


End file.
